Birthday fight
by EriKl17
Summary: ELAVAN one shot! It's Matt's birthday. His friends want to surprise him. Everyone will be there, even Liz and Avan...What can go wrong?


**That's a new ELAVAN one shot! Hope you like it!**

**AVAN'S POV**

I'm on my way to Matt's house. It's his birthday today, so we're throwing a surprise party at his apartment. Leon just texted me saying he's already there with a few friends and Daniela, waiting for me and the others. That's the first time we will all be together after Victorious ended. I mean it's going to be EVERYONE. The whole Victorious cast will be there, even their boyfriends and girlfriends, something that I don't like at all. It's not that I don't like Daniela's or Ari's boyfriends, they're great guys and I'm really looking forward to hanging out with them. I'm just not fascinated by the idea that I'll be in the same room with Liz's boyfriend. I know, I shouldn't be mean or prejudiced, I don't know him at all and he seems to be a good person. Otherwise Liz wouldn't be with him. Right?

I like Liz since the first season of Victorious. She caught my attention the moment she walked in our first table read. I was so excited that she was going to be my on screen girlfriend. The more we got to know each other the more I was charmed by her amazing personality and attitude. We were flirting uncontrollably and going out almost every day. I didn't know if she liked me back, I still don't, that's why I've never talked to her about my feelings. Then I tried to forget her. I met Zoey. I really liked her, that's why I asked her to be my girlfriend, but after a lot of break-ups, I realized that we weren't meant to be and I didn't want to ruin her life with my presence and ambivalence. Plus, I was still thinking of Liz, even after so many years, I couldn't see her just as a friend.

However, Liz has a boyfriend now, Mike. I've met him once or twice at parties or at the Nickelodeon studios, but we haven't talked much. I hate seeing Liz standing next to him and the idea of sharing the same bed with him just makes me wanna puke. I should be with her... Ok, I have to stop. I'm overreacting. I don't have the right to say that or tell her what to do with her love life.

I stopped thinking about all that and pulled my car over in front of Matt's apartment. I grabbed the bags with the drinks and snacks, his present and my guitar and I rang the bell.

"Hey men! It's so nice to see you!" Leon greeted me and gave me a man hug.

"Nice to see you too! How's it going?"

"Everything's fine. Almost everyone is here. We're waiting for Vic, Ari, Nathan, Liz and Mike. Matt will get home in half an hour or so. We're ready." Leon said and closed the door behind me. As I walked in I saw everyone chatting and laughing.

"Hi everyone!" I said happily and went to hug Jennette, Daniela who was there with her boyfriend and Ally, Matt's little sister. We were talking for a while about our news and shows, when I suddenly heard Liz laughing. Her laugh was as magical as chimes in the wind. I turned around to see her and my eyes were immediately glued to her blue-green eyes. She was standing by the door with Ari and Nathan by her side. Thankfully, HE wasn't there. She waved at me smiling and I stood up from the couch where I was sitting and approached her. Then she run like the wind and fell in my arms. I hugged her tightly and she buried her head in the crook of my neck.

"Oh look who's here!" I joked never pulling away. Liz raised her head to look at me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Jogia!" She said giggling and released her hold slightly, as she realized we were in public and some of our friends were already looking at us weirdly.

"Did you miss me, McGills?" I didn't want to let her go but I had to.

"What do you think, dingus?"

"I take that as a yes..." I winked at her.

"You should..." She was going to say something but Ari's happy voice cut her off.

"Now I'm jealous. You're not saying hello to us...?" Ari faked a sad face.

"Who said that?" I innocently replied and hugged her too.

"Hey Nathan! Glad to see you again!" We shook hands and after that he took Ariana to greet the others, leaving me and Liz alone.

"So, how are you?" She asked me staring straight in my eyes.

"Well, I'm ok, I think... We're shooting the new episodes of TWISTED, I broke up with Zoey, I'm writing some songs with my brother...Pretty much the same." I wanted to tell her, indirectly that I'm single.

"You what? But why? What happened? I guess everything will be fine in a couple of days. That's how it works between you two..." She simply said but I could see that she felt a little...happy? Relieved? Nuh...It's my imagination. She can't be happy that I broke up with her. She's not interested in me in that way. Unless...

"It's over this time. Like over, over! It just didn't work! I don't love her and we both agreed this was for the best."

"So, are you ok?

**LIZ'S POV**

I'm a bad person! I can't be happy with that. He told me that he broke up with his girlfriend. Ex-girlfriend now. Yay! Here's my chance. God! What am I talking about? This is crazy. I have a boyfriend, but my mind says "No, that's not right. Remember Mike?" and my heart literally screams "Forget everything! Do you feel those butterflies in your stomach when you're with Mike? No! But you do every time Avan touches you or even looks at you...". I haven't seen him for such a long time. I thought that I've completely forgot him, that I didn't feel the same way, that I didn't like him anymore. That's not true, though. I even see him in my dreams, I'm thinking of him when I'm with Mike. That's not fair for Mike. It's like I'm using him and I don't want to do that, cause I really care about him.

I've missed Avan so much, so when I saw him I lost control and I forgot everyone else in the room. I shouldn't have done that. I'm not that kind of girl...

"So, are you ok?" I finally asked him.

"Don't worry, Liz..." He caressed my cheek. "You're always worried about everyone. I'm great. I feel relieved. I'm single now." He said cheerfully. "But how are you? Are you here alone?"

"For now yes. I think Mike will stop by for a minute to wish Matt 'Happy Birthday"...But, I am... I can't lie to you. I'm so damn stressed, with work and stuff and I'm so happy you're here and I can talk to you..." I paused and glanced at him. He grinned and held my hand. "I feel like nothing's fine. Like there's something missing. Mike and I aren't exactly...great lately..." Oops...I shouldn't have said that. Every time I'm with Avan I get too emotional and I'm just a vulnerable little girl and I guess the last thing he wanted to hear was my relationship with Mike.

"Oh..." To my surprise he didn't seem sad... I could see the gleam in his eyes when I said these last words. "You know... I'm here. I care about you."

"I know. But now it's time to party! I didn't get here to talk about things like that. I want to get drunk!" Yeah! That was my main purpose.

A few minutes later, Matt came and he was totally surprised when he saw everyone. We all hugged him and gave him his presents, then we cut the cake and the party started. I was drinking my third cocktail but I was ok. I could feel the bliss that overwhelmed me and it seemed like I had nothing to worry about. I was dancing with everyone, while Avan was trying to stop me from taking another drink. I ignored him and took a sip from my vodka. He was drinking too but not as much as I was. After a while we were all pretty much drunk.

"I think I drunk a lot!" I said giggling to Avan who burst out laughing.

"I know. I've told you so..."

"You're always right, my hot friend..." I told him while rubbing myself on him, dancing to an R&B song. That slipped out of my mouth. Friends aren't supposed to say things like that and also dance like that. Fuck everything. I don't care. At least, I can do and say what I want when I'm drunk. We kept dancing like that all night. Thank God everyone was wasted and didn't pay attention. I may be drunk but I'm sober enough to know what I'm doing. On the other hand, Avan didn't drink that much, but he doesn't stop me from dancing like this.

"That's enough miss Gillies. Let's go outside for some fresh air." He pointed at the patio where some of the cars were parked and a few guests were chatting. I immediately recognized his. I went towards his car and sat on the trunk. He followed me and stood right between my legs.

"I had so much fun, tonight." I said in a whisper.

"I bet you did." In that moment no one spoke, we were gazing at each other and he had a sexy smile and a seductive look on his face. That was when I grabbed him and started kissing him hungrily. I seriously couldn't stop and he didn't seem to mind either, cause he brought me closer, if that's even possible and kissed me back. We put so much passion in this kiss. He run his hands through my legs and back and I played with his hair. He left my lips and moved down to my neck. Then, I saw Mike standing in front of us with a furious look on his face. I push Avan away gently and hopped down the trunk. I didn't know what to say. I just stood there, till Mike spoke up.

"What's going on? Is that why you wanted to come to this party, Liz?" He sounded angry and a bit hurt.

"Mike, that's not..."

"No I really don't care. You're cheating on me all this time. You're such a..." He was cut off by Avan.

"Don't even say it... She's not just anybody!" Avan said determined.

"You! Stay out of this. I can talk to her as I want to. And who are you to talk to me?"

"Who am I? I'm someone who obviously cares about her more than you do." Mike ignored Avan and approached me.

"Liz, you're the reason why this relationship is a mess..." He abruptly grabbed my arm and I tried to escape from his hold.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that and never touch me. You know what the problem is? This relationship was a mess a long time ago, it's not just my fault. It's your fault too. That's not working. I don't love you anymore... I'm in love with someone else." I yelled at him. Avan looked at me with a tiny smile.

"I can't believe you're saying this. Let's go home to talk."

"No...We're over." I told Mike. Then he shook me and tried to grab my arm again but Avan was faster and punched him right on the face.

"Never touch her." He said caressing his hand. Mike was holding his now black eye and found his balance again. He then punched Avan too and I could see blood running from his lip.

"Guys! Stop it! Stop!" I shouted and now everyone was outside watching the fight. Matt and Leon went to catch Avan and Daniela's boyfriend with a guy I didn't know caught Mike.

"You got it now?" Avan said while everyone was looking at him.

"Don't you..." Mike tried to get away from the two guys but failed.

"I'm so sorry Mike. I didn't want to end it that way..." I whispered and he looked at me with pain in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too..." He left and went to Matt. "Sorry Matt, I didn't want to cause that much trouble. Ummm...Happy Birthday."

After we told everyone what happened I walked with Avan in the kitchen to take care of his wounds. He sat on a chair and I stood in front of him with some ice in my hands.

"Liz... I didn't want to be the reason why you broke up with...him! The truth is that I'm in love with you for so long..." He paused and I couldn't believe what he was saying right now. He's in love with me?

"Why didn't you tell me that?" Was the only thing I managed to say.

"Because I thought that you were seeing me as a friend and I didn't want to ruin that. But that kiss...was amazing and I don't regret anything."

"I don't regret anything either. Avan you're the only one I'm thinking about. I was with Mike cause I thought I forgot you and I was ready to move on, but I was wrong..." He made me sit on his lap and then placed his hand under my chin and brought his lips closer to mine. We both leaned and our lips finally crushed. He kissed me softly like he wasn't getting enough of me and I cupped his face.

"Ouch..." He shouted.

"Oops! Sorry! Does that hurt a lot?" I said with my sweetest voice.

"No...I'm fine...I'm a man!"

"Ok, cause I was about to kiss you to take the pain away..." I teased him.

"To be honest I think you have to kiss my wounds cause it really hurts..."

"Oh really...Man?" He nodded.

"Where does it hurt?"

"Here!" He pointed at his cheek. I kissed him and then asked again. This time he pointed at his lips. I kissed his lips once more.

"Do you feel any better now?"

"I think just a little bit. You have to kiss me again, I think..." I kissed him again and bit his bottom lip as he drew his tongue across my lips. We didn't stop kissing for such a long time. I felt so happy, being with him. All my guilds for everyone and even Matt for ruining his party are gone. Cause what's a party without a fight?


End file.
